Talk:Lumos Maxima
Assumptions? Hi, this is going to sound really silly but this has actually been bothering me ever since came out. Before reading this article on HPW, my own assumption was that the film simply consisted continuity error and ignored the fact that Harry shouldn't be performing any magic outside school. The fact that Harry is still blamed (but let off) for blowing up Marge actually made me feel that way even more, instead of thinking there's another possible explanation other than oversight. On the article, it said "At the end of the 1992-1993 school year, Professor Filius Flitwick assigned his second year Charms students this charm to practise in the summer before their third year." and referenced " - Scene 1 (Under Covers Prologue)", I'm just like, basically it's referencing the scene as shown in the infobox? Is there anything else??? All I got from that scene, was that Harry was practicing this spell while reading Extreme Incantations, and nothing more. How were people able to get the whole "Professor Filius Flitwick assigned his second year Charms students this charm to practise in the summer before their third year" backstory with this scene? Was it later mentioned in the film? Or was it an assumption that it must be so since Harry didn't get into trouble for it? Oh, I'll be the first one to say I'm super ignorant when it comes to the films for I simply don't like them much; so enlighten me even if I'm making a fool of myself. =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:31, January 30, 2019 (UTC) :Bump. I honestly want to know if this is one of those "fans just came up with a possible explanation and decided that, hey, this is fact" situations. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:33, November 13, 2019 (UTC) ::I'd be happy to be proven wrong, but this just appears to be an fan-made amalgamation taken from the book info that Harry was assigned homework by his Hogwarts professors over the summer (although Flitwick is not mentioned), and the fact that Lumos is a Charm (presumably taught to Harry by Flitwick sometime prior to 1993). Feel free to simplify it to just the facts. (PS welcome back :) Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 05:01, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :::Sorry for taking some time (ironically, while I was editing, your edit showed up, haha.) Went hunting down when it got changed that way and located it: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Lumos_Maxima?diff=next&oldid=780459 I have no idea if the previous claims about it being used in the Cave were accurate though, really am not fond of the films so don't watch them much. I do think the lack of warnings in the film should be mentioned somewhere, so tried my best but I'm really not good at it. (Awww, thanks... But I can't really say if I'm actually "back" =/ I try whenever I can.) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:27, November 15, 2019 (UTC) ::::I can double check to see if it is clearly spoken, or it may be possibly identified in the subtitles or the screenplay. Hopefully it's not just another fan assumption based on how bright the light is ;) Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 04:36, November 15, 2019 (UTC)